Please don't go
by AngelPanda0411
Summary: Faye tried to stop Spike from leaving to confront Vicious. Will it work?
1. Please don’t go

A/N: This story was originally intended as a one shot I wrote for a good friend who originally turned me onto Bebop. However someone here reached out to me and asked me to continue this into a story. So for now I'm going to make this an in progress story. I can't guarantee a lot of chapters, but I'm gonna continue this on for at least one more chapter. If you like this, stick around...let's see where this goes.

Julia was dead. She had heard it herself. Faye had become rather adept at hiding in hallways and around corners in her time on the Bebop. She knew the boys would include her in the conversation if she just attempted to be involved. She couldn't do that though. Couldn't let them know that she actually did care, about them...about their adventures, the family they had turned into. So often she hid, hid and listened.

She hadn't expected to ever see him again, in all honestly. Hadn't she just been talking to Jet about Spike probably already being dead? There he was though. Sitting on the couch, complaining about food he was shoving into his mouth. How could they both be so nonchalant about this. Talking as if they were discussing their next bounty to go after. They were laughing now, but Spikes laugh sounded hollow and empty, it sent a cold chill through her body. She saw him get up and decided she had to do something...and do it quick.

Here she stood now, a gun trained on his back as he walked down the hall to the hanger. Her hands were shaking violently as her finger reached for the trigger. _How dare he_? How could he stand there and tell her all these things about himself. So callously at that, like these were things he shared with her regularly. Like his entire existence wasn't an enigma to her, even still.

She had been internally warring with herself for months now. She wanted to know more about herself, yes, but what she craved knowledge on...was Spike. She had tried her hardest to fight feelings for him. Feelings that she had told herself were just sheer annoyance but had seemed to slowly morph into something different. She couldn't want him though, he wanted someone else. That someone else was dead now though, and for some reason he was still leaving.

He needed to "find out if he was really alive" what was that? Was he so narcissistic? He didn't care that she had told him her memories had returned, hadn't cared that she admitted this was the only place she could return to. She had tried to get him to see...she had come back to her home, to him. And he was still just...walking away. Her vision blurred as tears welled up in her eyes. Making it hard to keep her gun on him. He wanted to feel alive? She could shoot one into his shoulder right now and prove to him he was alive. Her finger twitched against the trigger, her hand lifting slightly at the last minute; and a shot rang off. Still he walked on.

One, two, three, four more shots she fired in the air behind him, not even illicting so much as a flinch from him. "SPIKE", he heard her cry. Then the sound of her heels pounding against the metal of the ship as she ran towards him. To what, beg him to stay? This was something he had to do, no matter how much his mind screamed out to the girl running towards him. He had made it to the swordfish in the hanger by the time she caught up to him. "Hey, I'm not done talking to you!" He could hear the anger and sadness in her voice, even before he turned around. He did though, despite his better judgement, turn around.

When he turned, he raked his fingers through his hair. This isn't what he needed right now, his head hurt, not to mention his body...his heart. Julia had died in front of him, despite their collective best efforts. Her last ragged breaths were taken in his arms, and then he left her there. Dead on a rooftop. The thought made his hand fist in his hair before he tore it away and looked at Faye, with fire burning in his eyes.

She still had the gun in her hand, her cheeks were littered with tears she spilled for him. Her face was contorted, pain and anger marring her sharp features. "Please...don't go", she whispered, looking down at her boots. A small chuckle tumbled through his chest and died in his throat. He heard the gun clatter to the floor and then felt her hand connect with his face. Bright, white pain spread across his cheek and jaw. "_YOURE LAUGHING?", _she practically shrieked at him. Her anger echoing around the hanger. Then her hands were on his chest, shoving him backwards. "_You wanna feel ALIVE, I'll show you alive!" _Smack, her hands connected again, but this time he was prepared for the assault to his chest. He grabbed her wrists and held them tightly. She looked up at him, fresh tears spillling from her eyes.

"What do you expect this to do Faye? Somewhere in your head do you think smacking me around is going to make me stay?" Frustration was building quickly within him now. He didn't understand, why now? Why was she suddenly so attatched to his presence. They had spent so much time together at this point he was used to her cold attitude. In her softer moments he had enjoyed her laugh and camaraderie but this was something he had never seen from her before. Real, raw emotions. For him? His grip on her wrists loosened. Her head and shoulders fell and she shook with the force of her tears.

Suddenly and without much thought he pulled her against him. She crashed into his chest with a small noise and his arms enveloped her tightly. His chin rested on the top of her head and he spoke. "Faye...", he said softly, "this isn't the time for this, not now." He could barely hear her words as she sobbed them into his chest, "if not now...then when? When you're dead, when you- when you don't come back" the last words caught in her throat as she choked back more tears.

He moved his arms now, and she looked up at him. "Who says I won't come back, Faye?" His hands moving to gently cup her face. "This isn't about you, this isn't about me, this is something I have to do. I need you to understand." "I can't.", she sobbed a balled fist connecting with his chest, but all anger behind it was gone. Only aching sadness was left. "Please Spike," she asked again, "please don't leave...me.", and with that he was kissing her. His hands moved from her face to lace into her hair, holding her to him. A shocked squeek fell from her mouth before she relaxed against him and opened her mouth under his.

He could feel the tears still on her cheeks, warm and wet against his face. His tongue ran across her lower lip before quickly darting into her mouth. Her body pushed against his as he deepened the kiss and heard her moan against his mouth. He broke away from her mouth quickly and moved to her jaw. He was tired of pretending she wasn't beautiful. He was hurting right now and he didn't care anymore.

He felt her hands clawing at the buttons on his jacket as his lips burned a path down her neck. He grunted against her skin as her hands found their way into his jacket and he felt her nails rake down his sides, through his shirt. His mouth moved back to hers now, as he pushed her back up against his ship. His mouth was rough and hungry against hers. Bruising her lips with the ferocity of his kiss. His hands were still entangled in her short hair but he moved them now. Down, down to the top of her shorts. Somewhere in the fog of anger and lust he found her suspenders and relieved her shorts of their strain. They popped free under his hands and and released their tension against her skin.

Her hands had been busy as well and she quickly pulled his jacked down his arms and to the floor. Now they were on his shirt, clawing at the fabric covering his chest. He grabbed both of her wrists in one of his hands, effectively stopping their attack on his clothing. His other hand was reaching behind her to unclasp the back of her suspenders. He heard them click and he pulled her loose shorts down. He pulled away from her, far enough to remove the rest of her clothing. She was in just her underwear and boots now, and his eyes raked over her body, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips as he stared at her.

She was too shocked by the situation to do much more than writhe against his ship and under his gaze. He was still almost completely clothed, she realized now. Having only managed to remove his jacket before he stopped her. He yanked her back up against him now, kissing her swiftly, before turning her around and pressing her stomach against the hull of the Swordfish. His chest was against her back and she could feel the bulge in his pants against her ass.

She moved against it and heard him groan in her ear. He bit it gently and she shuddered, unsure if it was the sensation of his mouth or the cold metal against her bare skin. She felt his hands move in between them and remove his belt. His mouth was on her neck, kissing and sucking it gently. She heard the grating of his zipper as he pulled it down. His hands were on her hips now, his fingers hooking into her panties as he pulled them down her thighs.

The thrill of the moment had her more than aroused and she could feel herself dripping in anticipation of what he would do next. His one hand reached down and played between her legs, teasing her as his other hand shoved his pants down hastily. His erection was already trying to push through the front of his boxers and he moved them slightly freeing himself from the fabric. He was hard and hot, throbbing against her and she felt herself soak his fingers that were still dancing around her slick lips.

As quickly as his hand had been there, it left. She cried out against the loss of their connection, but before she had time to protest he was surging into her. The force smashing her against the metal and glass of the ship she was pinned to. He pulled away quickly before slamming back inside her. She moaned loudly at the sensation of him pushing deep into her. His movement was fevered and he set a fast pace, slamming into her again and again. His mouth found her shoulder and he bit down onto her soft skin. She shuddered against him and tried to meet his pace. Throwing herself back against him in a desperate attempt to get him as close to her as she could.

His fingers were digging into her hips, holding her in place as he continued to move behind her. Neither of them seemed to understand what was happening, but they also didn't care. They were both careening towards an end that seemed, at least in this moment, exactly right. His hands reached up now and covered her breasts and she arched her back against them. She heard him groan her name out between clenched teeth and it suddenly sent her spiraling down into her pleasure. Her walls clenched around him and she shouted his name loudly as she came. He pumped into her again, his grip getting almost painful as he filled her completely before coming himself.

His hands shot up above her to balance himself and she felt his weight gently press against her for a moment, and then it was gone. He was pulling away from her and reaching down for his pants. She pushed herself away from the ship and silently pulled her panties back up and reseated her shorts in their proper position. She turned to look at him now, not bothering to find her top just yet. "Spike...wha-..." she trailed off as he sighed. "I'm still going Faye." He grabbed his jacket from the ground and slowly stretched his arms into it. "Even...even after whatever that just was." He could hear her voice breaking and she was suddenly studying the floor far harder than she needed. She found her shirt, turned her back to him and finished dressing.

"Yes Faye...I'm sorry, I told you...this is about more than me." He reached forward towards her shoulder but his hand fell before reaching her skin. She spun around and faced him, the tears were back in her eyes. "Then go", she spat angrily. "I'm sorry to have kept you." "I'm not..." his voice steady and clear. She held her breath as he walked towards her, he put his hand under her chin and leaned it up to look at him. He leaned down his lips almost brushing hers, "see you around..." was all he said as his lips laid a painfully soft kiss on hers.

This time she didn't say anything. He walked to his ship, and she watched as he went. He lit a cigarette and lifted himself into the cab. As he closed it down around him a single sob fell from her lips. Then he was gone.

_See you __space cowboy..._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: alright, this chapter came together a lot quicker than I expected it to. I'm not sure if more chapters will follow this, but I've left it open to revisit, should inspiration strike me. I hope you guys enjoy where I went with this!

Faye had spent longer in the hanger than she cared to admit. Even after the Swordfish was nothing more than a speck on the horizon, she stared out at the sky. Eventually, her feet turned her away, and her legs carried her forward. Her eyes were swollen and angry from the tears, but as her body pulled her down the hall, they couldn't seem to muster anymore.

She was sure he was dead. She knew enough about the syndicate to know most didn't make it out alive. How many more times could he possibly cheat death at their hands. She was going to have to deal with the fact of his absence sooner or later. It was just a matter of letting herself feel it. A feat that would have been easier had the events in the hanger not occurred.

What even was that? It wasn't love. It didn't even feel like lust. Catharsis maybe? Whatever it was, it had happened, and he had left. So what was the point in dwelling on a fleeting few minutes in time. Nothing was going to come of this, he was gone and she couldn't stop it.

She was walking down the hall when his voice cut through her musing. It was someone talking to Jet. She quickly moved over to the doorway where the voice was coming from. It was one of his cop buddies, but what was he saying? "Just wanted to let you know, something's gone on in town. A large fight broke out at the Red Dragons headquarters. We believe it has something to do with the coup but we can't be sure. There's a team who's going to head out to assess the damage, but the force isn't planning to look into this as it stands." Her breath caught in her throat and she leaned forward to hear better. The voice continued on, "I'm just letting you know, because I know one of your boys had some dealings in the past. Figured you guys hadn't listened and left Mars. You may want to go check it out."

She didn't hear Jets response. She was already running back toward the hanger. Jet was going to be furious with her for stealing the Hammerhead but the Redwing was still out of commission. She didn't even know if she was doing this all in vain, but she had to see for herself. If this was the only closure she was going to get, then so be it. At least it was something.

She wasn't sure where she was going, she had flown the same direction Spike had left in. If the damages were serious there would be signs. How many large gang fights could there be in one area after all. It seemed like she had been flying blindly towards her unknown destination for far too long. Shouldn't she have seen something by now? Then there it was...smoke. Pouring into the sky, thick and grey. Her heart tightened in her chest, had there been an explosion? She pushed the ship as quickly as it would go straight towards the billowing smoke.

As she got lower she saw it, the sharp red metal of his ship. He had to be here somewhere. The state he was in however, was questionable. She steeled herself and emotions as she landed the stolen ship, but as soon as it hit the ground she practically fell out of it with the speed of her exit. She caught herself before she hit the pavement. Once steady she looked up and a strangled cry fell from her lips.

There was debris everywhere. Smoke was still coming off of the building and it burned her eyes. She expected screaming from bystanders but surprisingly enough, this street seemed empty. She walked towards the destroyed building, carefully surveying her surroundings. There wasn't much sign of a struggle aside from the pieces of building littering the ground. There weren't even bodies, or were they all inside?

She headed towards the stairs in front of her. They were incredibly long and seemed to disappear in the smoke. She took a deep breath and began her ascent, not sure if she wanted to know what she would find. Her heels clicked loudly in the silence around her, she internally wished for any other noise. The silence was haunting.

At first she couldn't make out what was on the stairs in front of her. More rubble from the explosions? No...it didn't look like that. Was it, moving? It looked like it was, but just barely. Small movements almost lost among the rest of the scene, but they were movements. She paused for a second, straining her eyes to see what exactly it was. It was long...and misshapen. Her eyes widened and she started sprinting. Her feet barely keeping up with the rest of her body. She fell forward but it didn't stop her, she shot her hands forward and clambered back to her feet.

"_SPIKE?!" _It was half question, half horrified scream as it erupted from her mouth. She got to him on the stairs and fell to her hands and knees. There was blood everywhere. He appeared to be leaking it onto the steps from multiple points on his body. Her hand reached out, fingers hovering just above him, he was barely breathing. "Spike...", she whispered. Her fingers touched down on his shoulder gently and she heard it.

His moan was muffled and barely audible as his face was still against the stairs. She knew she heard it though. Her hand pulled away and covered her mouth. Tears stinging her eyes as she took him in. He looked like he had been through hell, she had seen him beat up before but this was worse. "Spike...I'm gonna turn you over, I need to see where else your hurt. You're losing a lot of blood...we need to get you back to the ship." She didn't wait for a response, not even sure he could give her one.

The noise he made when she moved him pierced the silence and she swiftly threw her hand over his mouth to muffle his scream. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry" the words fell frantically out of her mouth as she tried to quiet him. "I don't know who is around, or who is coming. We have to be quiet and we have to hurry." She ran her eyes across his body, assessing the damage to it. Aside from the wounds to his arms he had a rather large slash across his stomach.

Faye looked up now, and around quickly. She was only about 100-200 yards from the Swordfish. She could see it from where they were. It was just a matter of getting him to it and both of them in. It was small, but it still had more room than Jet's ship. She would come back later with him for it, no one would bother it for now. Satisfied with her thoughts she turned her attention back to Spike laying in front of her.

The worst wound was his stomach, she would have to do something about it before she moved him. "Spike this is going to hurt I need you to stay as still as you can", and with that she took to pulling his arms as gingerly as she could out of his jacket. Spike bit his lip to stifle the noise and she shimmied his jacket down to his waist. Off came her jacket next, and she pressed it against his stomach. This elicited a groan and tears began to prick his eyes. She tied his sleeves tightly around his waist to hold pressure on his stomach and he thrashed against the stairs.

Now they had to move, she just had to get him draped on her back. She put her hands under him and lifted slowly, as she did she turned him so his back was against the stairs. The pain of sitting him in this position must have been too much because at this point he passed out. Luckily she hadn't let him go and he slumped against her chest. With as much strength as she could muster she held him away from her and turned her back to him. When she let him go he crashed into her back and they both fell forward.

Her hands shot out and caught them before they hit the steps. She had to move carefully, these stairs were the only thing between her and the ship. After a lot of careful shifting of weight she managed to get him in a comfortable spot and she grabbed onto the sleeves that were falling forward. She pulled them forward to steady Spike against her back and took a first cautious step.

He was heavier than he looked. Probably because he was passed out and had no way to hold any of his own weight. Her knees buckled slightly as she stepped, but her need to get him somewhere safe was enough to stop her from falling. It took twice as long to get down the stairs with him, but she made it. It was a short walk to the Swordfish and all she had to do was get him in it and they would be gone.

When they got to the ship she took the sleeves in her hand and tied them around her waist as well. It must have hurt him because suddenly he was awake and groaning in her ear. "F...Faye?" His question barely loud enough to hear. "Spike, we're gonna get in your ship, and I'm gonna fly us back to the Bebop." He mumbled something she couldn't make out and his head lolled against her shoulder.

Somehow, she managed to heave them both into the cab of his ship, and she untied him from her back. She carefully leaned him against the side of the cab and he winced painfully before going still again. She sat herself down, her legs and arms shaking violently. "I did it" she thought to herself. "I actually did it." Looking over at him, she let herself smile slightly. He would be fine, he had been badly hurt before and he would make it out of this too, he had to.

She tore her eyes away from him and quickly glanced at Jet's ship making a mental note of where it was before she took off. The return trip was faster, perhaps because her mind wasn't racing with images of Spike's dead body. She had saved him, and he was gonna owe her big now. The last thought made her chuckle to herself.

Faye could see Jet standing outside scanning the skies. How long had she been gone? It couldn't have been more than an hour, at most. She quickly landed and before she could even attempt to get out he was there, banging on the ship. "What the hell Faye?! _WHERE IS MY SHIP?! _Where did you go?!" His yelling made her jump and she pressed herself into the seat before opening the hatch. "Are you serious Faye?!" He was yelling again. "Jet please, help me get him out..." His yelling was cut short as his eyes followed to where she was gesturing.

Jet's eyes widened and he looked between the two of them. Spike, slumped over and bleeding, Faye covered in ash and what he assumed was Spikes blood. "Where did you even find him?" Jet's question was dripping with confusion. "It's not important right now. All that matters is I _did_ find him, and now I need your help getting him inside." With a very stern look and a finger sharply pointed at her face he responded. "We are going to discuss this later." "Fine" was all she said in response. Not giving a damn about the reprocussions of her actions.

With Jet's help she managed to get him inside. His wounds had been relatively treatable. His stomach had needed stitches and cleaning. This had not come without a fight, resulting in him passing out again. Probably from his own thrashing, but at least he was safe and his wounds were tended.

.OoO.

It had been three days. After fixing up Spike, Jet had ripped her a new one. After which, much to her surprise, he grabbed her and hugged her tightly. He had whispered 'thank you' before letting her go. They had eventually gone together to retrieve the hammerhead, but that seemed like forever ago at this point. Faye had convinced Jet to move Spike, who was covered in bandages and heavily sedated, to her room. He had given her a rather odd look at the request, but she shrugged it off.

She wondered how much longer he could possibly sleep. Part of her wondered if she had got to him too late and he was just too far gone, but she pushed those thoughts away. Most of her time was spent sitting at the foot of her bed, her arms wrapped around her knees as she alternated between watching him and the memories of her past dancing on the TV screen.

She was watching her younger self interact with friends when she heard it. Mumbling? She paused the tape and whipped her head around to face him. His fingers were twitching, as if he was trying to reach for something. She could see the bandages covering his face moving with his words and she quickly leaned forward and moved them. "You used to be so cute, what happened Faye?" Her mouth fell open and she saw his eyes flick to the paused screen. She looked at it and back to him and then smiled. He was trying to goad her, instead just the sound of his voice had brought tears to her eyes.

"Shut up you jerk" she sobbed before falling forward onto him, careful to keep her weight off his torso. Her arms snaked around his neck and she pulled herself tightly against him. He groaned loudly but she felt his arm wrap around her. "I told you I wouldn't die." She could hear the smile in his voice as she cried against his neck and shoulder. "Only because I saved your stupid ass." Her hand tapping the back of his head lightly. She expected him to laugh, but instead he stiffened against her.

"Faye..." he started, "thank you...for saving me." She pushed herself away from him and looked down at his face. He looked deadly serious as he gazed back at her. "I mean it, I would have died there. I planned to die there on those step...and then you were there. I can't remember anything else, but you were there. And you're the reason I'm still here." "Spike, I...I couldn't let you die." She wipes away tears that were falling onto her cheeks. "Besides, now you owe me one", she said in a singsong voice with a small laugh. She stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled.

His hand moved to her neck and he gently pulled her forward, her arms caught her just before she fell against his chest and he leaned his head up to hers. He kissed her slowly and as he did he felt her tears falling onto his face. She leaned into him and kissed him back pressing herself against him while she did. When his head fell back she laid her against his chest and listened to his heart beating under her ear. His fingers crept into her hair and began to lazily play with it.

She wouldn't let him know but she hadn't slept the three days he had been out; and with his heartbeat in her ear and his fingers in her hair, she relaxed for the first time since this had all begun. Her eyes closed and she smiled to herself, everything was going to be fine now. He was home, she was home, and adventures were waiting.

_See you space cowboy..._


End file.
